


Puppy Love

by samedifference61



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Jack is not amused, Season 2, There's a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samedifference61/pseuds/samedifference61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She must have a name,” Idelle says incredulously, folding her arms at her chest. “You can’t call her ‘hey you, dog’ forever.”</p><p>Anne pulls the brim of her hat down a little further. “Who says I can’t?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [CaptainRivaini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Anne finds a puppy and raises it. Max thinks it's the cutest thing ever.

Max watches Anne and Idelle from the balcony as they approach the brothel. There’s a small puppy with puffy black fur and folded ears following them both, its tail wagging merrily as it follows.

Anne loudly insists to Idelle, “She ain’t got a name.” They both stop at the entrance facing each other, and the puppy immediately sits on Anne’s boot with a small huff, tongue lolling out if its tiny mouth. They must have been walking for a while, or— maybe not since Max assumes the relative distance needed to make a puppy tired can’t be too far.

“She must have a name,” Idelle says incredulously, folding her arms at her chest. “You can’t call her ‘hey you, dog’ forever.”

Anne pulls the brim of her hat down a little further. “Who says I can’t?”

As Idelle crouches down to pick up the small dog, she doesn’t notice Anne grip the handle of the sword at her waist with intent. Max smiles at the protective instinct. Anne loosens her hold on the sword when Idelle holds the puppy up, its legs scrambling for something solid to stand on. Idelle’s saying, “Look at her,” in her best cutesy voice, one you would use to speak to a baby. “You have to give her a name.”

Anne looks skeptical to say the least, and Max knows she’s just short of a snarl, but she just gently takes the puppy from Idelle before moving to enter the brothel.

When Max descends the stairs, Anne is cradling the puppy protectively under one arm so only her small muzzle is visible under Anne’s coat. Anne glares at any man who dares to look her way.

“Oh, you cannot be serious,” Jack says from where he’s watching Anne approach.

“Those halfwit arse fuckers from _The Siren’s_ crew were threatening to skin it alive. String it up by its tail, they said,” Anne replies. “It had no mother around. Would’ve died without someone to care if it lived through the day. I ain’t so heartless, Jack.”

Anne lets the puppy down on the table and she sniffs at the mug of rum before turning to wag her tail at Jack and paw at his hand curiously. “No, no you just stay far away.” Jack tries to fan the puppy away without actually touching her. “Go over there, shoo. Your misguided savior has more of a heart than I do.” The puppy just sits and wags her tail some more, looking up at Jack expectantly.

Max comes to the table and holds her hand out to the puppy.

“Yes, dear god, take it away,” Jack says to Max.

The puppy eats the small piece of dried meat offered to her without hesitation. “ _Ma petite,”_ Max coos and scoops the puppy up, cradling her to her bosom. The puppy licks at Max’s face, enjoying the attention. Anne reaches out to pat the dog’s head awkwardly, uncertain about how to give her affection.

“We shall call her Pearl,” Max announces with a smile, ignoring Jack’s protests. She looks over at Anne, and there’s a flicker of a smile for a brief second so Max knows the name is agreed upon without having to ask.

Jack continues, “Now if she were _actually_ worth the value of a black pearl, I would say the time and effort in keeping such a creature might justify—”

Anne cuts him off, “Jack, shut your mouth. I say we’re keepin’ her.”


End file.
